Cuenta Conmigo
by michiVK
Summary: Rima estaba siendo perseguida por cazadores intermedio en la noche, y esta muy herida por sus látigos entonces, uno de ellos logra alcanzarla traspasando su pierna con aquel látigo. Rima pensó que moriría y no estaba muy triste por ese hecho, pero un chico llega y la salva ¿Quien será? Ok, este resumen no es de los mejore pero léanlo, les prometo que les gustara!


Capitulo 1: Mi historia

Una chica de 16 años se encontraba corriendo en la calle, por la noche. Estaba siendo perseguida cazadores Touya ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, desde la muerte de su mamá cuando tenía 7 años, tuvo que irse 1 semana después de su casa, ya que no podía pagar la renta. Desde entonces, vive en la calle. Ella se encontraba herida en muchas partes del cuerpo por el latigo de los cazadores, por eso sus heridas no se curaban y no paraban de sangrar. Uno de los cazadores logró alcanzarla y le traspasó la pierna izquierda con su latigo. Ella cayó al piso y sin poder levantarse pensó: "Este es el fin, pero por lo menos podré estar con mi mamá". En eso llega un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos del mismo tono, y ahuyenta a los cazadores en un parpadear de ojos. Rima estaba impresionada pero solo mostraba una expresión fría. El chico se le acerca y le pregunta:

- Estas bien?

- Si. Rima intenta levantarse pero le da un dolor tan fuerte que llega a pensar que se va a morir. El chico mira su pierna y ve el "hoyo" que tenia por el latigo.

- Esa es una herida de latigo, es mejor llevarte con un medico.

-No! Estaré bien. Le responde Rima, y se levanta con todo el dolor del planeta, universo o incluso galaxia!

- Si, claro. Dijo él con tal cinismo que la irrito, pero eso no duro mucho porque de un momento a otro ella vió todo negro y se cayó, pero antes de que impactara contra el piso el chico la agarra, la carga tipo princesa y se la lleva en su departamento en la zona rica de la ciudad en el carro. En el trayecto Rima recupera la consciencia.

- Veo que despertaste. Por cierto, como te llamas? Yo soy Zero kiryuu.

- Rima, Rima Touya.

- Bueno Rima, ya llegamos.

Zero la acuesta en el sofá y agarra el telefono para llamar.

- Alô Shiki? Mira tengo una emergencia y necesito que vengas cuanto antes con un medico.

- No me digas que es otro gato...

- No, solo ven y ya. Ah! Y que sea un medico de Vampiros no de humanos, ni un veterinario.

- Acaso crees que soy como tú?

- Cállate! y colgó.

Después de un rato Shiki llegó a la casa de Zero junto a un médico.

- Y bien, cuál es la emergencia? Zero señalo a Rima quien estaba profundamente dormida.

- Y ella quién es?

- Estaba siendo perseguida por cazadores, le traspasaron la pierna con un látigo.

-...

- A juzgar por sus heridas, esta chica lo único que necesita es descansar y tomar muchísima sangre. Comentó el doctor.

- Bien. Dijeron Shiki y Zero al unísono.

- Gracias. Finalizó Zero.

- A la orden. Contestó el doctor y se marchó.

- Bueno ahora el problema es que no tengo espacio en mi casa para cuidar de ella, además que mi hermano se va a quedar aquí un mes a partir del lunes. Voy a necesitar que te la lleves Shiki.

- No necesito que me lleven a ningún lado, estaré bien. Dijo Rima levantándose del sofá aún con dolor. Además, debo ir a clases el lunes.

- Arreglaremos lo de tu escuela.

- Mas bien nuestros padres. Comenta Shiki.

- Cállate!, Además tu no puedes irte así, podrías morir con esas heridas si no te cuidas.

- Estaré bien, morir no sería lo peor que me hubiese pasado. Dijo con una sonrisa que tenía cierta tristeza y nostalgia. Ella se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirla, Shiki la cerró (bien se abrió tres centímetros)con fuerza, dejando su brazo junto a la cara de Rima.

- Te vienes conmigo, cuando tus heridas estén curadas podrás regresar a casa.

"casa..." - (PDV de Rima)

- Eso no lo decides tu so no yo ok? Ahora dejame salir. Le contestó Rima con dificultad ya que sus heridas le dolían mucho. Ella empezó a marearse y se desmayó. Pero antes de que cayera al suelo Shiki la agarró (dejavu XD) y la cargo tipo princesa hasta su auto, el cual estaba estacionado enfrente del edificio. Shiki condujo hasta su apartamento el cual estaba tambien en la zona rica (la zona rica es mas o menos 1/3 de la ciudad) pero del otro lado de donde estaba el edificio de Zero, por lo cual le tomaba media hora llegar de su casa a la de su amigo para visitarlo.

apto. apto.

Shiki Zero

x / x

/ = muchos edificios

ZONA RICA

* * *

ZONA MEDIA

* * *

ZONA POBRE

Una vez que llegaron Shiki acostó Rima en su cama y se fue a ver la televisión para luego acostarse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Rima se despertó primero, no sabía donde estaba, no era el mismo apartamento al que la habían llevado, pero luego recordó que el amigo de Zero, "Shini", "Shipi" como sea, se la iba a llevar, ella no quería pero se desmayó y ahí estaba, en la casa de un perfecto extraño... Así que se levantó, tomó una "considerable" cantidad de sangre que estaba en la nevera, la cual era enorme al igual que la casa. La casa de sus sueños, desde la muerte de su madre, siempre había querido volver a vivir en una casa/ apartamento, no importa que tan grande o pequeña fuera, era un hogar pero... esa casa NO era ni sería suya, por lo que decidió marcharse, agarró una bolsa de tela que había en la cocina (el apartamento tenia 3 hab., 3 baños, 1 hab. de servicio, 1 baño de servicio, 1 sala de estar, 1 comedor, 1 cocina, 1 oficina, gimnasio (cuarto grande que usaron para poner maquinas de ejercicio.) y cuarto de lavado) y la lleno con 9 bolsas de sangre. Cuando terminó fue a abrir la puerta para irse pero:

- Adonde crees que vas?

- A mi casa. Le dijo ella, terminando de abrir la puerta para irse pero tuvo la sorpresa de encontrar una reja que solo se abre con una llave.- Y la llave?

- No te la daré. Eres mi responsabilidad hasta que estes recuperada.

- Yo ya estoy bien.

- Y por eso sangras no?

Efectivamente estaba sangrando pero no se había dado cuenta ya que había tomado una "buena" cantidad de sangre, así que tenía mucha energía. Rima dudo un momento antes de contestar.

- Me voy. Ella agarró una pinza de su cabello, abrió la reja y salió.

- Bueno lo lograste, felicidades, ahora vas a volver a entrar o no?

- NO. Contestó Rima sin siquiera dudar un poco.

- Bien, entonces vete, de todas maneras eres mucho problema.

Rima salió del edificio y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible antes de que algún vampiro nivel E o el que fuera la atacarán, estaba demasiado débil para pelear mas no para caminar o correr. Por suerte los cazadores ya no estaban a tales horas, eran como las 7 de la mañana. Rima fue hasta una urbanización de clase media para ir a LA casa. Echó un vistazo y vio a los niños junto a sus padres riendo, divirtiendose... Era algo que le encantaba ver, una familia feliz, hermosa... no le gustaría que eso se destruyera, pero aún así ella sabía que jamás tendría algo así. Y si, esa era su antigua casa. Ella se marchó de ese lugar, y fue hacía un parque donde había una cueva? No, era mas bien uno de esos pequeños refugios subterráneos que se usaban antes, cuando habían tornados o guerras. No lo podía llamar casa pero era un hogar al cual llegar, lo único que tenía "propio", y ni siquiera porque en un par de meses, construirían un enorme juego para niños encima, y para ser honesta, ella sabía que no le duraría para siempre, pero tuvo suerte al encontrarlo después de irse digo, botarán de su casa. La chica comenzó a bajar las pequeñas escaleras cerrando la "puerta" que encima estaba cubierta de cesped y se sentó en la cama. De repente la puerta se abre ( no le puso el seguro ¬¬):

- Así que esta es tu "casa"...? Dijo Shiki algo impresionado por la sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-** _Pensé que eras de la clase media, pero esto es..._

_- Callaté! No tienes derecho a juzgarme! Además que haces aquí? Porque me seguiste?!_

_..._

_- Vamos por ropa nueva._

_- No necesito que me compadezcas... _

_..._

_Rima comenzó a escupir sangre _

_- Rimaaaa!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios! Ah! Y yo estaba traduciendo una historia pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo... si alguien puede hacerlo por mi que se contacte por los mensajes, es una traduccion del español - inglés! Se los agradezco! Reviews para la historia?**


End file.
